Yu-Gi-Oh Changers
by Kerigan17
Summary: *mild cursing* Kerigan finds a fountian pen which warps her to Yu-Gi-Oh! There she teams up with Chugi and Benji in order to save all of Yu-Gi-Oh!!! *Great story!* R


If you do not get this story read Chugi's! The Adventures of Mell and Benji. Change Mell to Chugi and wallah! You get a story we made together!

~Kerigan17

Review Chugi's and if you want me to give her any reviews just tell me or E-mail her. Later!

  
  
  
  


Kerigan was walking home one day when she stumbles upon a fountain pen. She picks it up and there's a paper tied to it. She read it:  
  
Who ever finds this please return it to Chugi and Benji ****** (don't know ya's last name) E-mail us at mdenboer@bellsouth.net.   
Kerigan looks in confusion as she walks through her house , Suddenly, everything shifts. Kerigan gasped as she held the staircase rail. Everything came into focus but it was different. Really different. Two other kids her age were staring at her. "Um.. Hi" Kerigan said backing up but she soon noticed someone was behind her. Yugi Mouto! Kerigan snapes back . "This is too wrong...." Kerigan trailed off.   
"Who are you?" Yugi said.   
"I... I'm Kerigan. " she said.  
"Are you one of Chugi's friends?" Yugi asked backing down so Kerigan could go down the stairs. Kerigan was about to deny when some one yelled. "Chugi! Kerigan's got the fountin pen! A young girl comes out in a flash.

Chugi bolted out of Yugi's room with Benji right behind her. "No way! Kerigan?? How in the world did you get here?" Chugi blinks, then laughs. "As a matter of fact, I don't even know how I got here!" Benji shook his head in disbelief. "Chugi, the fountain pen." Chugi blinked again. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that..." Benji sighed. "You're hopeless..."

Kerigan kept her distance. She gripped the fountin pen tightly as she backed up. "Why are we in Yu-Gi-Oh?!" Kerigan nearly screamed.  
"Yu-Gi-Oh? Didn't you say something about that Chugi?" Yugi said turning to her. Before Chugi could answer loud cheering from the living room. Benji had appearently got Yu-Gi-Oh on TV. Kerigan followed everyone then watched it. Most of the characters were in there so Keirgan just listened.   
"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled in the show. He was shaking the TV furiously.   
/I've seen this episode/ Kerigan thought to herself turning to Yugi. Yugi was white. Keirgan stood up. "Don't worry it doesn't really happen." she reassured him.   
"How... how do you know?" Joey asked threatening.   
"I watch the show everyday. Look I even got duel monsters!" Keirgan said backing away from him and pulling out her large deck. (this deck is not really here in my home so don't ask to trade cards!)  
"Duel Monsters!" Joey smiled then shook it out so he's threatening again. "WHat else do you know?"  
"Um...." before kerigan could answer she was pinned against a wall. "Stop Joey!!!!" Yugi said grabbing the boys arm.   
"Your sister's Serenity!!!" Keirgan yelled. He let her go and she ran over to Chugi

Chugi glared at Joey. "You're so mean... I could have told you that to, and  
you didn't try to beat me up." Chugi glared at Joey, who was just standing  
there. "No way...how could you know my sister's name? I never told you, did  
I?" Chugi glanced over at Yugi, who was still paralyzed on the couch. "Uhh  
Kerigan? I think we have a problem..." Kerigan and Chugi walked over and sat  
down next to Yugi, trying to reasure him that it never really happened

"Yugi look that was just drawn for public reasons. Can you at least blink?" no blink.   
Chugi smiles then yells" Yami!"   
Suddenly, Yami came out of the Millennium Piece dangiling by Yugi's waist. " You don't have to scream!"  
"Fix your Hikari! Tell him what he saw ain't real!" Kerigan pointed to Yugi.   
"What did he see?"  
*sweatdrops anime style*  
  
"He saw his grandfathers soul in a TV." Kerigan sighed getting up and helping Chugi up.   
"That'll do it..." Yami trailed off walking over to Yugi.   
"Hey Chugi, is there anything to eat in Yu-Gi-Oh, I mean stores?"Kerigan asked

Chugi shrugged. "Probably. Hey Yami, you got anything to eat?"  
Yami shrugged. "How would I know?"  
*sweatdrop* "You only LIVE HERE!!!"  
Yami smiled slightly. "Oh yeah." He dissappeared and reappeared with some  
snacks.  
"Thank you Yami." Chugi huggled Yami.  
"You're welcome!"  
Suddenly Chugi looked over at Yugi, who was still stunned. "Hey Kerigan,  
what if it just hasn't happened YET. What if we're wrong and everything" she  
gestured at the TV "on there will eventually happen here?"

Kerigan stares into Yugi's eyes playfully. After a minute she snapped her fingers and Yugi jumped up. "I still go it!" she cheered standing up. "Yugi, do you know of anyone named Pegasus?"  
"N..n..o" he stammererd.  
Kerigan hugged Yugi. ^-^   
"It's okay..." she said. "Are you hungry?"  
Yugi nodded a bit so Kerigan handed him a snack.  
/Chugi can you hear me? It's me Kerigan/

Chugi jumped. /Yeesh, you scared me...I'm only used to Benji doing that/ 

Benji glanced over at Chugi. 

Chugi sighed. "It might happen...hey Yugi, does your grandpa have the 'legendary' Blue Eyes White Dragon?" 

Yugi's grandpa stared at her. "How did you know about that card??!? I have shown no one!" 

Chugi turned to Yugi's Grandpa."Yesterday's episode." She turned back to Kerigan. "If he still has that, Yugi and company might want to see it tomorrow, which might interest Kaiba, which might lead to him stealing the Blue Eyes, which might lead to Yugi dueling Kaiba, which might lead to-" Benji cut her off. 

"I think she gets the picture. What you're basically saying is that we might be the cause of Yugioh??" 

Chugi nodded. "Exactly"

/ don't say that out loud/  
" Well, we got a minor problem..." Kerigan was cut off.  
"Minor! We can all be killed!" Joey yelled.  
"No only you are killed." Kerigan snapped then she turned back to Chugi. "Well, what if..." Kerigan is cut off again, two people from outside came in. Kiaba's men.   
"Shi...." kerigan was cut off again by Joeys scream.   
/I quit this conversation/ 

"What the?! What are they doing here??" Benji was instantly beside Chugi and  
Kerigan.  
"Mr. Kaiba would like to see the Ledendary Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba's  
goons advanced into the room slightly.  
Chugi reached into her pocket and slowly took out her BEWD card. /Hey  
Kerigan, think this would work as a decoy?/

/ try it . If it doesn't work we can always fight/   


/here goes nothing/  
"Here's the card." Chugi held up the BEWD.  
"No way! THE BEWD card??!" Joey was staring in disbelief at the card.  
"Thank you very much, but I'm sure Mr. Kaiba would like to personally thank  
you for the delivery of the Blue Eyes." The goons advanced on Chugi and  
Kerigan, totally oblivious to Joey, who was trying to beat them up.  
/I don't think this is a good thing, do you??/  
Chugi and Kerigan were foced back to the wall. Now, trapped, the goons  
advanced on them menacingly.

"Get off of me!" Keirgan yelled kicking one in the head. They dropped Chugi's arm so Kerigan pushed Chugi past them. Chugi landed hard on her knees but she was at least safe. /Run!/   
Yugi and Yami tried getting past them but the men grabbed Kerigan and dragger her to the car. "I don't wanna go with you!" Kerigan said trying to pry away from them. /Don't let Yugi come to save me so Kiaba doesn't lose and form the chain of his demise!/  
"Let me go please!" keirgan tried pulling away but they were to strong.   
Joey and Tristan tried getting through the car window but it sped off. Keirgan whimpered in fear as they sped down the street. Suddenly, she remembered her deck. She can battle Kiaba.....

"Wait!!" Chugi tried running after the car but, obviously, it was too fast.  
/Can you still hear me? I don't know the extention of the mind link/  
Chugi spotted a kid on a bicycle and grabbed it.  
"Hey! That's my bike!" The kid yelled after her.  
"Sorry! Desperate situation!" Chugi yelled behind her as she sped off  
towards Kaiba Corp.

Kerigan heard a muffled voice in her head but it was too faint. Before she could think of it, she was forced out of the car. The car had stopped? Soon enough she was in an elevator. Kiaba was in front of her in know time. The guys handed him the card. He smirked evily. "So your the girl with the card that Yugi talked about?"  
"Yes," Kerigan lied.   
He smirked again. Now I challenge you because it wouldn't be civil to just take this from you. Keirgan stood up then smirked. "I accept you challenge Seto."   
"How do you know that name?" he glared.   
" I have my ways. I know more about you then Mokuba does....." Kerigan smiled as a battle field grew behind her. "Let's duel!" 

"Shiz!" The mental link apparently had it's limits. Chugi stopped outside of  
Kaiba Corp. "That's a tall building..." Chugi ran inside, got on the  
elevator, and was soon on her way towards Kerigan and Kaiba. "I just hope  
I'm not too late..."

I place the Dark Magician in attack mode with the book of spells to boost his power. Attack Blue Eyes! In a flash Blue Eyes was gone. "How could you defeat my Blue Eyes?!!" Kiaba said  
"Where I come from they are always beatable.!" Keirgan said taking back Chugi's blue eyes. As Kerigan was lowered down Kiaba stood there in defeat. "kerigan!" Chugi said  
"Chugi! Here I got your Blue Eyes back. Come on let's split.

"You already beat him?? I was expecting at least another few seconds..."  
Chugi looked over at Kaiba who had not moved at all. "I don't think he takes  
defeat well...we can't just leave him here like this..."  
Kaiba was trying to figure out how he had lost. How had an amature duelist  
that had come out of nowhere been able to defeat him???  
"You know, I think we started Yu-Gi-Oh all over again...and it'll be even  
more unpredictable than ever."

/Oh sh*%. I better stop cursing. What should we do!/

/I dunno. We could stay until the season is over, or we could go back, watch  
Yugioh, and hope for the best/  
Mokuba came into the room, looking for his brother. "Big brother!! What's  
wrong???" Kaiba didn't answer. He just stood there. Chugi looked from Mokuba  
to Kaiba. /I think we're being forced to stay.../

/yea I know I should go apoligize/ Keirgan began to climb up while Mokuba watched. When she was up Kerigan asked" You didn't lose to an amiture you know. You put up quite the battle and I want you to continue your training without the agony. Some win and some lose."  
Kiaba smirked but Kerigan didn't see as she climbed back down. Mokuba ran up to the thing as it came down with his brother on it. Mokuba hugged his brother by the knees. Kerigan walked over to Chugi. "Well all we can do is hope for the ...... oh no!"

Chugi looked around. "What??"

"Pegasus delivers the box!!! We have to get back to the Shop before Yugi opens it and pops in that stupid tape!

"Aw man! I wish we could teleport!" Chugi heads for the elevator with  
Kerigan right behind her. Kaiba watches them leave, but doesn't try to stop  
them. "I hope we get there in time!!"  
  
Kerigan and Chugi ran breathlessly down the streets. It was getting dark and they didn't know the way there. /Grab my hand/   
Chugi did and in a second they were there in front of the house. "How...." Chugi trailed off as a crash came from inside. "Joey fell off the couch when he tried to hug Yugi's granpa! You know what happens next!"  
"Yugi! Don't put in the tape!" Keirgan and Chugi yelled together as they ran in. Too late. Kerigan ran over and was just about to touch the off botton but the room turned purple and everything froze. Kerigan couldn't remember much only what had happened just then. Sure enough Yugi was shaking the TV in tears and Yugi's grandfather, jichan, was on the ground limp. Kerigan hugged Yugi as he cried. Keirgan looked at Chugi. /We tried/  
Chugi nodded as Benji held her. 

  
  


"I can't believe it... we were being careful, too..." Chugi shook her head. /And I thought this episode was funny.../ 

Benji hugged her close, very considerate of his light's emotions. //Hey, you tried. Nothing can change fate though// 

Chugi closed her eyes, and the world around them started to shift and swirl. Soon they were back in the present.

/Chugi!/ No respons. "Chugi!!" Kerigan yelled again looking around and letting go of Yugi.   
'Don't do this to me I need your help' Kerigan groaned sinking to her knees. Everyone was silent. "I'... I'm going for a walk" Kerigan said getting up at drying her face from tears. It was silent that night. She felt alone without Chugi nor Benji around. She needed humans but how could she tell if they were human or not?They all looked like anime. Suddenly, a man popped out of the shadows.   
"Kerigan I have something for you." he said in a whisper holding out to her a golden box with ancient markings. Kerigan didn't take it.   
"Pegasus, I know it's you , you ^&(^&%$ &^$!."   
The man smiled as he threw the box in the air and vanished. Kerigan obediently caught it. With a sigh Kerigan walked to a bench and opened the box. Golden peices where half together and half apart so she put them together with her mind. She was 80% phsycic and 10% human. What was the other ten percent? She never found out. "I wish I had a perminent friend." Kerigan sighed as the pieces were together. It formed a small ball. Suddenly, the ball glowed flourosent. Kerigan shielded her eyes with a small yelp of surprise.   
"Kerigan..." a voice said weakly. Kerigan looked up to see a figure that resembled her own self but older. Without warning, she collapsed. Kerigan caught the girl and fell down with her.   
"Who... are you?" Kerigan asked.   
"I'm Clair." the girl said half sitting. " I feel so tired..."  
"Then rest." Kerigan said. Clair smiled before falling asleep. 

~~Meanwhile~~  
"Kerigan??" Chugi looked around. Something was wrong, very wrong. This was  
NOT the present she knew. /Benji? Where are you?/ There was no response. An  
inky blackness enveloped everything, sending ominous shadows everywhere.  
"What happened...?" A cloaked figure stepped out of the swarming shadows. He  
held out a small box, almost identical to Kerigan's. Chugi reluctantly took  
the box, and the figure vanished. "This is getting freaky..." Chugi opened  
the box, and a bright light enveloped her. The next thing she knew, she was  
sitting next to Kerigan.

"Chugi?!" Kerigan gasped in a shocking choke. Chugi was just as surprised as Kerigan. Clair shifted a bit before opening her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked Chugi.   
"I'm Chugi." Chugi said helping Clair stand.   
"This is Clair" Kerigan said for the Yami. //Thank's Hikari. I don't think I can talk//  
/no problem. Call me Kerigan not Hikari/  
//K//  
Soon the girls were able to hobble Clair to Yugi's house. As soon as they were in the door, Tristan and Joey took Clair."No!" Clair said snapping back at the boys touch..."What's wrong?" Chugi asked, slightly concerned

"It's okay, Clair. They're friends." Kerigan said.  
"But they are is not." she said pointing to Yami and Benji.  
"Hey, we are good!" Benji argued.   
Clair glared at them. 

Chugi hugged Benji. "He's good! He's my Yami. He," Chugi pointed to Yami  
Yugi, "is also good; he's Yugi's Yami."

"Yea, Clair." kerigan said.   
" Evil Pharaohs!!!!" Clair yelled accusingly.  
/what do you think happened in the egyptian times with them/

Benji blinked. "I'm not a pharaoh...or, I wasn't. I don't think....." Mell  
stared at him. "You can't remember whether you were a PHARAOH or not??? And  
you say I'm pathetic..." "Hey," Benji argued, "It has been 5000 years!!"  
Chugi sighed and turned back to Clair. "They are good!!"  
"No..." yami said silently. "We were evil back then but know we have changed you must believe me. I'm here to protect my Hikari and Benji is here for the same."  
Kerigan blinked with Chugi.  
/That's a start/ Kerigan buzzed Chugi

Chugi stared at Yami Yugi. /He did not just say he was evil, did he?/ Benji  
nodded. //And he said I was evil...//  


  
  


~~~~

Too be continued....


End file.
